


Back to School Together

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Back to School, Fluff, M/M, creek - Freeform, spcreek, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Tweek's a bit freaked out to start sixth grade. Supportive boyfriend Craig is there to help.





	Back to School Together

The trembles were worse than usual today as Tweek poured himself his third cup of coffee and made a mess all over the counter. With a panicked squeak, he whirled around the kitchen, looking for the dish sponge or some paper towels or _something_ to clean it up before it started leaking down onto the floor. He nearly jumped a full foot into the air when a hand appeared next to him with the sponge, another hand migrating to nestle naturally in his hair.

‘Ssh, babe, it’s ok,’ Craig smiled at him when he spun around in surprise. He helped Tweek clean up the mess from the counter and pour the coffee safely into his travel mug, leaning against the counter to look at him. ‘You’re kind of freaking out. What are you feeling, dude?’

‘Ah! Just, it doesn’t make sense, you know that, Craig,’ Tweek shook his head, taking a shaking sip of his coffee.

‘It makes sense to you, honey, so it’ll make sense to me,’ Craig’s hand moved to settle into Tweek’s, squeezing lightly. ‘Just walk me through it, ok?’

‘ACK! Ok! It’s just school today,’ Tweek twitched so violently that Craig took the mug out of his hand to set it down on the counter behind them. ‘It’s… it’s a new year again and stupid shit keeps happening worse and worse every year and I’m scared it’s gonna be stupider this year. I just… it’s all going to be different, but all the same too, you know? All the stupid stuff with none of the same routine and I don’t like it!’

‘That makes perfect sense,’ Craig said after a pause. ‘What do you need?’

Tweek was still twitchy, but calmed down a little whenever Craig was around, talking him through his feelings and often irrational anxieties. He thought hard, coming up empty. ‘I don’t know.’

‘Ok,’ Craig said, squeezing Tweek’s hand again. ‘Can I tell you what I think?’

Tweek nodded, squeezing Craig’s hand back, a bit harder than intended, but Craig didn’t flinch. He never flinched. He was always there for him. Tweek really had no idea what he had ever done to deserve him, but he didn’t care what it was, he’d do it again a thousand times just to keep him by his side.

‘Shit’s probably gonna be weird again this year,’ Craig said quietly, his hold on Tweek’s hand keeping him grounded even as his fears threatened to sweep him away the second he heard Craig agreeing with him that things were going to be as terrible as he thought they would be. ‘And yeah, honey, things are going be different. They are every year. New grade, new teacher, new lessons. Sixth grade dude, we’re getting up there. But you know what?’

Tweek took in a deep breath to steady himself, knowing Craig wasn’t going to leave him with just the bad stuff he listed. He knew there was something else coming, some reassurance, some sort of _something_ to make him feel just a little bit better. He closed his eyes to take in another, more calming breath. ‘What?’

He felt Craig’s lips press gently against his own for a moment, before pulling away and pressing their foreheads together, waiting for Tweek’s eyes to open and look at him. ‘We’re going to be ok. You’re going to be ok. Because no matter what, I’m here with you, sweetie, ok? You’re not going to be alone, I’m going to be right there with you, and we’re going to get through it all together, no matter what stupid shit the other kids, or the parents, or whatever happens, I’m going to be here, holding your hand.’

Tweek’s trembling stopped entirely. He looked up at Craig and smiled. ‘Thanks, Craig. You always make me feel better.’

‘Any time, babe,’ Craig paused when Tweek leaned up to kiss him again, smiling when he pulled away. ‘Ready for school?’

Tweek nodded, reaching back for his coffee with a steady hand. ‘Ready. Back to school.’

‘Back to school,’ Craig agreed. ‘Together.’


End file.
